Hyaluronic acid (HA) is an anionic, nonsulfated glycosaminoglycan distributed widely throughout connective, epithelial, and neural tissues. It is unique among glycosaminoglycans in that it is nonsulfated, forms in the plasma membrane instead of the Golgi apparatus, and can be very large, with its molecular weight often reaching the millions. One of the chief components of the extracellular matrix, hyaluronan contributes significantly to cell proliferation and migration, and may also be involved in the progression of some malignant tumors.
HA is also a major component of skin. Skin provides a mechanical barrier to the external environment, and acts to prevent the ingress of infectious agents. Once injured, however, the tissues beneath the skin are exposed to infection; therefore, rapid and effective healing is of crucial significance to reconstruct the barrier function. Skin wound healing is a complex process, and includes many interacting processes initiated by haemostasis and the release of platelet-derived factors. The following stages are inflammation, granulation tissue formation, reepithelization and remodeling. HA is likely to play a multifaceted role in mediation of these cellular and matrix events.
There exists a need for compositions, and methods of topical administration thereof, that increase the concentration of glycosaminoglycans (GAG), such as HA, in skin, thereby increasing the ability of skin to repair itself.